


I Could Be In Love With You

by BecomeTheFairytale



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecomeTheFairytale/pseuds/BecomeTheFairytale
Summary: A bit of shameless domestic fluff in which Simon says whatever comes into his head but ends up finding the right words anyway, and in which Baz is quietly smitten. Also, they decide to get a kid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is an allusion to Jason Robert’s Brown Song “I Could Be In Love With Someone Like You.”

“Baz?”

  
“Mmm?” I’m drifting; almost, almost asleep.

  
“Baz…” his eyes are half closed, “do you wanna have kids?”  
My own eyes snap open to stare at him.

  
“Why are you asking me this now, Snow?” I’m whispering.

  
His eyes search my face, and they’re darker in the half-light. A deeper blue. “I want to raise a kid,” Snow says. I fidget. “I’m not sure you would, though.” He’s honest and obvious, staring at me with big blue Chosen-One eyes. I’d say that it truly is ridiculous that we’ve managed to avoid a candid conversation on this topic until now, but as I’m the one who’s always deflected and distracted and sidetracked…

  
I could say any number of things; how I always assumed raising children wasn’t something I’d ever have the option to do, how my own father thought the best child-rearing policy was to let me figure it out, how raising a kid with a vampire sounds like a bad joke… I decide monosyllables are the easiest option. “No.” I pause. “Yes.” So much for simplifying things.

  
Snow shifts to press his lips to my shoulder. I can only make out his next words because he’s so close to my ear. “Why the yes?” I bring my shoulders up to my ears out of instinct, knocking Snow off. Staring off into the middle distance, he reattaches his lips to my shoulder like he’s the bloody vampire. “I don’t know. I…I’m good with my little sisters, good at taking care of them…” my voice trails off. I want suddenly, desperately to come up with a “But…” I stay silent.

  
Snow nods. “I’m not sure why I want kids really,” he says, “Just that it seems like something right. A whole undiscovered source of joy.” He grins, one side of his mouth tugging upwards more than the other. “Rather like you.”

  
“I can’t believe you can say things like that and keep a straight face.”

  
“I can’t believe you can walk around with a receding widow’s peak and keep a straight face.”

  
“I can’t believe you’re criticizing my hairline, you filthy hypocrite.” Snow has a thing for kissing my hairline.

  
“I can’t…mmm. I believe in you.”

  
“Crowley, Simon…” My heart twinges. He’s overly sentimental when he’s tired. Sometimes Simon scares me at night.

  
“I believe in the concept of you. In being sure that you’re self-less and thoughtful. I could be in love with you.” Simon’s already told me he loves me. I’ve already told him I love him. But I understand him anyways. I squeeze Simon’s fingers, just to prove I can. A minute passes while Snow looks at me, and I think he’s reading something on my damnable face….

  
“Let’s get a kid, Simon.”


End file.
